


Day One Hundred Eighty-Eight || Law Breaker

by 365daysofsasuhina



Series: 365 Days of SasuHina 2019 [188]
Category: Naruto, Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Gen, Vampires, Witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 14:37:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19725661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/365daysofsasuhina/pseuds/365daysofsasuhina
Summary: Humans are never allowed to know their world exists...and he's been willingly exposing her to it over and over. But she's not human! Not truly!





	Day One Hundred Eighty-Eight || Law Breaker

“I figured it would not take you long to show up,” Madara muses, back turned in a gesture of confidence as the Uchiha brothers follow. He doesn’t even glance behind, all too sure of himself, his power, and their loyalty to him.

If only he knew.

Stepping evenly beside his brother, Sasuke’s face is masked into a facade so blank it’s almost inhuman. His eyes, no longer red, are the same dark shade as the rest of the Uchiha coven. The coven started so many hundreds and hundreds of years ago by the man now walking before him.

A man he’s despised for a while now...but tonight - until he has reason otherwise - he feels nothing but burning hatred.

Hinata - the little witchy miko descendant he’s been studying since discovering her - has fallen into the patriarch’s hands. Had this happened back when the pair first met, he’d think nothing of it. After all, those who bear the blood of the old miko - those said to convene with gods and spirits - could very well be dangerous. Their magic, rooted deep in the Shintō mythologies - is in fact very real, like many other old tales from other lands. And those same magics could, when strong enough, enslave those like them: vampires, werewolves, harpies...any Nightwalker breed was susceptible to the influence of their energy.

For while a Nightwalker has power to change what lies within...the witches have that which bends beyond. Be it an element, like fire or water...or the will of another living being.

At first, she’d been a curiosity: after saving her life from another vampire, Sasuke had made to drug her, convince her it was all a dream. But she’d used those very powers on him. Powers he’d assumed, like many Nightwalkers, to be myths...just as they are to the humans. But that night, she proved him wrong...and fascinated him.

They met again later, the Hyūga understandably paranoid. But they’d reached a kind of truce: he’d help keep an eye on her, and keep her safe from any threats beyond the mortal. And she, in turn, would let him keep researching into bloodlines thought long lost after Japan moved to eradicate her kind. For a time, it worked perfectly. The pair became familiar with each other...and he might have even dared to call them friends.

But his role as an enforcer - a top officer of upholding Nightwalker laws under Madara himself - is a dangerous one. After a botched fight against hunters, those who try to eradicate Nightwalker kinds, Sasuke was wounded...with silver. The greatest weakness of any non-human. Desperate, he’d gone to her, thinking she could use her magic to will away the wound. But she wasn’t trained in such things. Had no inkling how to begin.

So she’d instead given him healing of another kind...in the form of human blood. And not just any blood, as he learned after the dose took effect. Miko, as it turns out, have powerful life forces...enough to completely heal a silver wound with hardly a trace of scar.

And _that_...was what caught Madara’s attention.

Sasuke’s paranoia grew in bounds after that. He had no idea what Madara would do, should he ever come into contact with her. Would he kill her, to ensure she never tried to rise against him? Would he enslave her, as he’s done to other Nightwalkers who owe him debts? So Sasuke urged her to be careful, kept as much spare time watching her as he could...but doing so would only raise more suspicion.

Then, tonight...it finally happened. He had her taken. And Sasuke has no idea why.

And that _terrifies_ him.

All this passes back through his mind in a blink. While he doesn’t want Hinata to die - he’d honestly rather die himself at this point - nor does he want Madara sinking his claws into her. He’s seen it first hand: a harpy hybrid - mixed blooded beings rare in their world - has already fallen into that very trap, owing him a life debt. And of course his foolish brother ended up smitten with her, struggling even now to free her.

Sasuke thought he’d never know that pain, that desperation, of having someone you care for under Uchiha Madara’s thumb.

...but now he does.

“What are you going to do with her?” he asks bluntly, having no more time or patience for manners. Madara could likely kill him with a flick of his wrist for the slightest offence...but Sasuke’s done tiptoeing around. It may be too early for their plot, as Itachi clearly communicated with his look as he arrived. But he can’t let anything happen to her...he can’t...he’d…

“That entirely depends upon how things play out tonight,” the Senator replies. “You’ve been doing your research into the miko lines...and while I had presumed they were extinct, it would seem I am wrong. And that could spell a number of disasters...or...it could bear us fruit.”

“Meaning?”

“In some western cultures, there have been great wars between humans and _monsters_ , as they call us. Witches - those learned in magics - played pivotal roles. Though typically as our enemies...also, at times, as our allies.

“If this little miko you found swears not to threaten us...then I have no reason to threaten _her_. But I cannot risk letting such an unknown power wander about unchecked, Sasuke.” Reaching a pair of doors, Madara stops...and then turns back to face his descendants. “...she could be a great ally to us. Her powers could, if used for the greater good, help us shift balances of power.”

“The last thing she needs is to be dragged into your dramas,” Sasuke hisses back.

“Ah...and yet, who was the first to _drag_ her into our world?” There’s a hint of amusement...and a threat in Madara’s gaze. “Don’t forget...you were there when she was assaulted: when she was introduced to our world. One of the most crucial mandates was broken...and you did nothing to prevent her exposure. Or remedy it.”

Teeth grit until they creak. “...I _tried_ -”

“And then she overpowered you - likely by surprise, and yet...your failure is still unacceptable, Sasuke. You have, again and again, exposed a human to the Nightwalker world. You are in no position to dictate how I handle this from now on.”

“Twilightwalkers aren’t Daywalkers!” Sasuke cuts back in. “They aren’t included in the mandates!”

“A loophole that goes both ways. She may not be Daywalker...but nor is she Nightwalker. Thus...she is prohibited from knowing of our world.”

“She knew of it long before she met me. She can see things others can’t. Gonna blame that on me, too?”

“Sasuke, Sasuke...we can play this back and forth all night, my boy. But let’s cut to the chase, shall we? Hyūga Hinata can either be a threat...or a tool. And if she is not one, I must assume she is the other. No longer can I turn a blind eye to a ticking time bomb. Either she must enter an agreement with us...or I will have her eliminated.”

Sasuke’s eyes flash red again, but he stills as Itachi holds out an arm. “...is there not a third option?”

“...that being…?”

“Her removal. You claim if she is not an ally, she is an enemy. But her threat were removed another way - by her relocation - would that not satisfy your terms?”

“And have her terrorize another nation?” Madara counters.

“There is no evidence to suggest her behavior to become harmful. Rather, she has proven an ally through her actions already: she saved Sasuke’s life. That was not required of her.”

“She owed him a life debt.”

“Their kind do not use debt as a bartering system as we do. Not as strictly. It was her choice, one she made freely. If anything...your actions tonight are what may have sparked the possibility of her becoming your enemy by kidnapping her under no circumstance but your paranoia...and greed.”

Dark brows lift just a hair at the accusatory tone. “...you speak boldly for one of your position,” Madara murmurs.

“If anything, is it not wise that I do?”

A pause...and then a humored scoff. “...I’ll consider your position. But for now...why don’t we have a little chat?” He takes a door handle, pulling it open to reveal his office.

Within, sitting in a chair with Shisui at her side, is Hinata. To Sasuke’s surprise, she doesn’t appear frightened...but perks up as she sees him. “...Sasuke-san!”

“Apologies my dear,” Madara offers, tone pleasant as always. “He had a bit of a... _delay_ upon arriving. But we’re all here now. We can finally have a...civilized conversation.”

Sasuke, however, is hardly listening. He’s instead watching Shisui...one of the few that he and his brother trust. An ally in the most literal sense.

That being against the fourth man in this room.

Hinata already guessed once at their ultimate plot...hopefully Shisui forewarned her of anything she needs to know.

While he doesn’t want her dragged into it...she might make a crucial piece for bringing about their goal. And if she’s already entangled...it might also be her only bid for freedom.

Sitting in the chair behind his desk, Madara gestures for the brothers to sit. “Now...where shall we begin?”

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo this is kinda random and I know it didn't really...go anywhere, but I had yet another long day, and it's late, I'm tired, and had a lot of trouble with this prompt OTL My bad, guys.
> 
> But this is more of the Nightwalkers crossover, the next part after 162: mostly just establishing banter between the brothers and Madara, trying to set up the circumstances going on in their coven right now...that being the divide over Madara's leadership. Some are still deathly loyal, and some want change. And to urge change in someone immortal to time...well...you have to get a little desperate.
> 
> Itachi, Sasuke, and Shisui are pretty much the only ones who are actively plotting against Madara...mostly because you have to be stupidly careful: you can't really risk asking anyone else, because word could get back, and...you'd be dead before you could blink.
> 
> But Sasuke's getting desperate now that Hinata's involved. Hopefully his urgency doesn't muck things up...
> 
> Anyway, I...really need sleep, so I'ma call it a night. Hopefully I'll have better time / muse for tomorrow's prompt. But! Thanks for reading!


End file.
